customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live! - 2 Concerts in One DVD! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! - 2 Concerts in One DVD! is released to Target stores and Walmart stores on March 29, 2018 with 2 live video recordings of Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. Synopsis Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are going on a super-dee-duper musical adventure to a tee-rific toy factory and will be introducing their newest dino friend - Riff. On their journey to get BJ and Baby Bop's toys repaired, the four dinos meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, life-sized musical instruments and much more! The live show was taped at Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this BRAND NEW, interactive, live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including your children's favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker", "Dino Dance", "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock 'n Roll Star". You'll be singing and dancing in the aisles with your favorite purple dinosaur and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. It's a fun-filled show all about sharing, caring and friendship -- brought to you by the power of your imagination! The live show was taped at American Bank Center Selena Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas Songs and Events Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh with Me! # Broken Toys # The Toy Factory # Me and My Teddy # Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Here Comes the Firetruck # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues #How Does This Thing Work? * #If You Imagine # I Love You Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! # Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) # The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) # Throw Your Hands Up # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) # Alphabet Song (Calypso) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) # The Dino Dance (Pop) # Rock Like a Monkey* (Original) # Move It Like This # Clean Up (March/Rap) # A Rock N Roll Star (Rock) # Together, Together (Original) # Colors All Around (Original) # The Baby Bop Hop (Original) # Silly Sounds (Original) # The Clapping Song (Country) # If All the Raindrops (World Music) # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop) # What I Like About You # Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) # Happy Birthday to You (Rock) # Together with You (Pop) # I Love You (Folk) # Together with You (Reprise)* (Pop) Trivia *Since the Blockbuster Video exclusive, Barney: Sing-Along Fun!, it was once again on DVD to be released by Mattel and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. *This is the first DVD not to contain a Menu. Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos